


A new member

by ShinyMetalAssKnight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMetalAssKnight/pseuds/ShinyMetalAssKnight
Summary: What happens when Jin and Zuko's date goes well?
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. The tale of Zuko

The dinner was fine, he had tasted better cuisine in the royal palace and in his ship, but this restaurant wasn’t that bad, besides he had to admit that seeing her slurping the noodles with a joyful expression made him feel glad to be able to share that moment with her, he was nervous because in all short life he had never been on a date but Jin made it look so easily so he had to be the best for her. 

After finishing their meals she took him to a wonderful place The Firelight Fountain, her cheerfulness went down when the candles were turn off. Zuko knew what he had to do but it was extremely dangerous as well, he told her to close her eyes and not peek, he approach the fountain and started inhaling feeling his inner fire build up, he repeatedly light every candle with a swift movement of his fingers, when he finish he told her “You can open them now” she looked amazed and to Zuko she was beautiful in the candle light, he extended his hand to her, she took it and both of the sit in the fountain to observe the scenery, then she speaks to him shyly “So it’s true, you are a firebender”.   
Zuko was astonished by her comment, he had hoped that she didn’t look and was about to speak when she put her index finger on his lips “Shh… it’s okay, I won’t reveal who you are, just because you are a firebender doesn’t mean you are a bad person, I like you, even though you’re a mess” He laugh shyly, he thought that if she was willing to say those thing maybe he could tell her the whole truth. 

He took her hands and softly spoke to her “Jin, there’s more of my story that you don’t know…” So they both sit down on the fountain and Zuko started to tell her everything, even his real name, Jin couldn’t believe everything she was hearing but still she listen to him carefully “…So that’s it, that’s my whole story so far, I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again or if you want to slap me or anything” He looked at her with those deep golden eyes waiting for a response. He would have never guess what would happen next.   
She kissed him deeply on the lips and although he was shocked by the action he immediately wrap his arms around her waist and responded to the kiss with passion and ferocity of a true firebender. They kept kissing until a voice broke them apart, they split but still wrapped in their tight embrace. 

“It is curfew, you need to return to your homes kids” One of the two Dai Li agents spoked in a neutral tone. Both Jin and Zuko blushed heavily, then Zuko spoke “Of course, I will take my girlfriend to her house then I will go to mine” The Dai Li nodded and leave while Zuko and Jin stand up from the fountain holding hands “So… now we are a couple?” Zuko was shocked at the words he used to describe them to the Dai Li, he tried to composed and said in a broken voice “Well… If you want to be my girlfriend”. She kissed him again and smiled at him. “What does this says to you?”. He smiled at her, a true smile. 

They started walking to her home and in the door they couldn’t stop staring at each other, Zuko lost himself on her green eyes, he stroked her hair “You gave me the best date of my life, thank you” She chuckled making Zuko feel very happy. “I have a present for you” He takes out the tea coupon he had on his pocket. “It’s actually from my uncle, he thinks you are our most valuable client” She takes the coupon from his hand “Thank you Lee, I mean Zuko, you and your uncle are very kind”. 

She approach her right hand to touch his scarred side making him shiver with fear, she stopped her movement then proceeded with more gentleness which Zuko accepted and let her feel the scar that banished him, he close his eyes and let the feeling grow inside of him, when he open them he lean forward to softly kiss his now girlfriend on the lips which she gladly reciprocated. 

“I have to go now, but I’m sure we will see each other tomorrow” He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she broke the contact of their lips “You know… my mother went to the other side of the city to get a new batch of flowers for the shop… and I don’t want to be alone tonight… can you stay with me?” Jin said teasingly. Zuko knew that a gentleman should never leave a lady unprotected especially in a cold and dangerous city like this one. “Of course, I can stay for a little longer”. They both pass through the door which Jin immediately closed and started kissing her boyfriend with so much raw passion. 

Zuko, like a true firebender, woke up at the first light of day feeling different, he knew he wasn’t on his house since the ceiling was different, the sheets were different, the bed was different and although all those things were weird and new he liked the fact that there was a young Earth Kingdom girl snug in his bare chest breathing slowly and deeply. For him last night was amazing and he couldn’t put it in words to describe what just happen the minute she started to kissing, how it felt being so close to her, how the clothes didn’t interfered on their lust and passion. Zuko for the first time felt alive. 

The town rustling woke her up but she could still feel like dreaming, a wonderful dream in which she was on the arms of a handsome and powerful prince who was gazing at her with love and passion. “Good morning” He said with his rusty voice “Did you sleep well?” She looked at him, kissed him on the lips and said “I sleep wonderfully, thank you for everything about last night” He blushed at the thought of their late hours activities. He couldn’t say anything to avoid sound ashamed or to embarrass himself. 

“Was it good? I mean, for you? Was it good?” She chuckled at his embarrassment “Yes it was, I have to ask. Was it your first time too?” He blushed even deeper which gave her the answer she wanted. “So… what’s next?” She asked him teasingly. “Well it´s still a few hours before I have to open the tea shop, so do you want to have breakfast or?” She kissed him while she tossed the sheet to the floor showing herself to him. “I have a better idea” Zuko immediately took to the task and wrapped her in his arms while kissing her neck.   
Zuko arrived at the tea shop hours later, his hair was messier than what’s normal for him and his clothes were the same than last night, something that Iroh immediately catch on. 

“So I guess your date went fine dear nephew” Zuko burrowed his face at his Uncle's teasing remark and went straight to the kitchen to start serving pots of tea and making pastries for the customers. 

The rest of the day went as always, Zuko serving the tables and Iroh making comments of tea and life, then Jin entered the shop, sit down and waited for her boyfriend to come over which took about 5 seconds for him to go to her and kiss her quickly on the lips. Iroh appear from out of nowhere and greeted her “Hello dear Jin, how can I serve you today?” “Hello Mushi, I wish to use my coupon for a free cup of tea, jasmine if you want” She said to him, although she was aware now that his name was Iroh she was used to call him Mushi. She gave him the coupon with a genuine smile “In a moment my nephew will bring it to you”. Zuko hold her hand and before his uncle leave he said “Uncle, Jin and I are a couple now, she’s my girlfriend and I’m her boyfriend” Iroh chuckled “Of course you are, nephew you have always being one to rush things but in this, I believe you have made the right choice” 

A few minutes passed and Zuko couldn’t help but stare at Jin everytime he was serving tables. He was so focus on her that he never notice his Uncle talking to some well-dressed men “Did you hear that nephew? This man is offering us our own tea shop, isn’t it wonderful?” “Terrific” He said heartbroken, he leave his tray and went out of the establishment, it wasn’t long for Jin to follow him outside.

“Aren’t you excited? Those are good news” Zuko sighed and look at the sky, he was glad and happy for his uncle, but he was conflicted because he knew this new tea shop would not only divert him from his throne but he would have to leave his new found girlfriend and lover “It’s complicated” She smiled at him, gently touched his scar and kiss him “Then simplify it, please” 

He was disarmed by those beautiful eyes and that warm smile, he exhale once again and told her “It’s that with this new shop in the upper ring will separate us, it’s something I don’t want now that we are together” She chuckled “Zuko you’re so dramatic, we won’t be apart by that long and the distance is just an excuse for your doubts, I’m telling you this new shop is an amazing thing and you should be glad for your uncle, maybe he is lucky because of his hard work but you’re lucky because of your good heart”.   
He smiled at her and couldn’t help himself but to kiss her, he was happy that they were together, like if nothing could keep them apart. That was until a paper fly right to his face. Jin laughed at the sight of her boyfriend with a flyer showing a sky bison on his face. He wasn’t amused, especially when he saw the flyer that pretty obviously told him. 

THE AVATAR IS HERE


	2. Crossroads of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Jin add another member to their relationship

Zuko entered his home followed by Iroh the words he said before leaving the lake still remained on his head “You did the right thing” but if he did the right thing why did he felt so weak? He just dropped his swords on the floor and slumped his way into his bed where he immediately fall asleep while a raging fever started building through his body. 

The next days were a torture for Zuko between the continuous fever and the constant nightmares he felt like he could die at any moment. On one of his instances in which he woke up he saw Jin putting a wet and warm towel on his forehead, he smiled at her weakly and she smiled back at him with joy. He closed his eyes once again but this time there wasn’t a nightmare, he was sitting in the turtle-duck pond in his home at the palace feeding the turtle-ducklings, it was quiet, it was peaceful, it was what he needed. But when he saw his reflection on the water he could see his alter ego the Blue Spirit looking at him from the bottom of the pond. He smiled because that persona gave him a nod. 

Several days later Zuko finally recover to the astonishment of both Iroh and Jin who were cooking when Zuko approach the kitchen “What smells so good?” He asked them. “Your uncle is doing a jasmine tea and I’m doing a soup that I think you would like, my mother use to make this one everytime I got sick, here, have some” She serves him a bowl and when she gives him the bowl he kisses her surprising her. “Thank you Jin” She blushed so hard she was speechless. 

“Nephew, I’m glad you feel better, but are you sure you feel alright? The tea shop opens up tomorrow, I don’t want for you to over do yourself” “I can help you if Zuko is not feeling well” “Jin that’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard, but what about your job? Won’t they need you in the flower shop?” Jin smiled at Iroh and Zuko “Don’t worry, they just hired a new girl and they don’t need me that much, I can help you guys for a couple of days”.

Those days became weeks, since Jin was a great addition to the Jasmine Dragon crew Iroh hired her, she was happy because the payment was better and she was able to buy her mother a better house in the upper ring, just a few houses away from the Jasmine Dragon and Zuko’s house. 

Her relationship with Zuko was going great, not only in the physical aspect, they couldn’t keep their hands to each other and their bodies most of the time were embraced together in every imaginable position, but also in the emotional aspect as well, she told him of his father’s passing, how her mother and brother were having hard times and how she had to abandon her studies to work every day and he told her of his dysfunctional family, his scar and even the reason of why he fell ill. She couldn’t understand how such a gentle soul like him could have suffer so much. 

She told him of her earth bending as far her abilities could give her she was able to move a few pebbles and make circles on her hands with them, she was surprised that Zuko was fascinated with her ability “Most earthbenders throw giant bulders at me, so it’s nice to have some little ones dance before me” he said trying to be charming. If it weren’t because he was cute she would be mad, but instead of getting mad at his attempt of joke she laugh, throw him slowly one of the pebbles and kiss him right away, what they did next wasn´t exactly a training but they got exhausted as if it were one. 

It was another day in the Jasmine Dragon when Jin saw her, she was beautiful and she had the most big and bluest eyes she had ever seen, Zuko always told her everyday that she was beautiful and she knew that because even though the girls from the upper ring were always flirting with him and making him giggly eyes and making him drop things so the could see his ass he never notice them and he always made sure to tell her that he was very happy with her. That’s why this girl was something else because Jin’s heart and stomach flutter when she appear at the Jasmine Dragon’s doorstep wearing all blue with a white monkey on her shoulder and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. 

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, table for one?” Was all she could say, she didn’t know why she felt this way for another girl. Maybe she could blame it on Zuko and his damn sculpted body who always in the house garden practiced his bending shirtless and everytime in their bedroom made sure she always climaxed with his fingers, mouth or hard as rock member that made her a lustful woman and she love him for that but sometimes she ache for his touch and she felt turned on by everything and she also loved to tease him either with her body or her words either on the house or on the teashop. 

The girl responded with a silky voice “For two actually” referring to the white pet she was carrying on her shoulder, Jin couldn’t help but giggle over how cute the animal was. “It’s a beautiful animal, does it have a name?” She said while stroking the animal’s chin, Jin took advantage of her hand’s position to touch the girl’s cheek, who blushed a little over the contact. “His name is Momo and I am Katara” Jin’s heart pounded faster “That’s a beautiful name, I’m Jin”. They both shook their hand which made Jin blush as well. “Let me take you to your table, come with me if you please”. 

When they arrived at the table Jin pull back Katara’s chair so she could sit down, she could even smell her perfume which made her like this girl even more. “So, how long have you been working here?” Asked Katara curiously while Jin stepped in front of her to talk “I’ve been here for a few weeks actually, ever since the opening day” “So you know the owner?” “Yes, he is a very good man, at first I was here just because they needed an extra pair of hands because his nephew wasn’t feeling very well, but now I’m an official member of the Jasmine Dragon’s crew” She chuckled. Katara nodded with every word she said and even giggling with the small joke she made. “So is the nephew alright?” Jin brighten herself when she asked for her boyfriend, which made her remember the opening night in which Zuko showed her how well he was due to those pictures in her head she wondered what it would be like to have both of them at the same time in the bedroom. 

“Oh he is doing much better now, he got sick because of a fever but he is alright now, he is my boyfriend actually” Katara was surprised by her statement, it was a little obvious to her that Jin was trying to flirt with her for her body language so she couldn’t believe this girl had a boyfriend and she even couldn’t imagine who that boyfriend was. “Oh Lee can you come for a second?” Said Jin speaking towards the kitchen. 

“Coming” was what Katara and Jin heard from the kitchen but she already knew that voice, they both looked at each other, it was clear that neither of them knew how to act so he kept walking towards Jin and her “Katara, this is my boyfriend Lee, Lee this is my new friend Katara” They both stared at each other “Zuko” said Katara under her breath “Katara” said Zuko outloud “You too knew each other?” They both nodded then Zuko/Lee drop his towel to the floor “Oh how clumsy let me pick it up” He kneeled down and said to Katara “Please don’t blow my cover, I’ll explain everything later, just stay here and order some tea and food, on the house, but please don’t rat me out, this place is very important for my Uncle and Jin” 

Katara wanted to scream “firebender” she knew that would bring the guards or the Dai Li but there was something in his eyes that seem truthful and she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was begging her besides she had to admit that he looked handsome with his shaggy hair. “Fine, but this better be the best tea” “It is, trust me” Said Jin trying to cut the tension between those two. “Jin I’ll be on host duties today, you can stay and talk to Katara for the day” “Are you sure?” but Zuko already left for the kitchen.

And so Jin sit down with Katara for the rest of the day. “Seriously, you are with him?” Jin laugh at Katara’s disbelief “Yes, I’m with him, look, at first I was shocked that he was this Fire Nation prince, no actually that wasn’t what shocked me, what really shocked me was that he was interested in me. During our first date he was this awkward boy who clearly never had a real date so I found that amusing” “Here’s your tea and pastries” Said Zuko who came to the table and lay down two tea cups and a plate full of small breads and cookies, then he started serving the tea which Katara had to admit smelled wonderfully, he then went to Jin and kissed her on the lips which Jin apparently took advantage of and gave his ass a tight squeeze making him moan softly. Then he stand up straight, straighten his apron and went to serve other tables. 

Katara was speechless at the demonstration she just witness one for the fact that Jin just lick her lips either as a tease for her or because Zuko’s lips felt and tasted deliciously. Another thing that Katara would have never believed if it weren’t because she just saw it with her own eyes was the fact that her enemy was a man of flesh and blood who apparently had a very physical relationship with an Earth Kingdom girl. Why was she having these thoughts of them in their bed screaming and panting each other’s names while shivering in a blissful pleasure? Why did she felt so jealous about it? And why in Tui and La’s name did she felt so turned on by it? 

Jin continued her story, she must have seen something on Katara’s eyes because she began to tell the story with an explicit amount of details, of how long Zuko’s member was, the size of her breasts, the quantity and duration of the orgasms. Every word Jin spoke was accompanied by a slight touch of their hands or their feet and a seductive smile and glint of her eyes. Katara realized that Jin really wanted her and she was starting to feel the same way.

The hours passed and Katara stayed at the tea shop, although she always looked, better said glared, with distrust everytime Zuko came to serve her and Jin more tea, Momo’s constant appetite and Jin’s seductive and bright smile made the ambient more relaxed. When the tea shop was about to close Iroh came towards the table “Hope you had enjoyed my little shop master Katara” She smiled at the old General “Of course, it’s very beautiful and the tea is superb, how do you manage to do it?” “The secret ingredient is love” Said cheerfully the old man at the same time a smack was heard from the kitchen just as well as a growl. The three of them began laughing as Zuko came with a new tray of tea and a red dot on his forehead. Iroh left the three teenagers and the lemur alone to talk.

The three of them remained seated at the table and like a true Mexican standoff nobody dared to make the first move, the tension was palpable in the air, Zuko looked at Katara’s eyes with worry and at Jin’s with love and lust. Katara looked at Zuko’s with anger while at Jin with confusion and a little lust. Jin looked at Zuko and licked her lips and rubbed her legs together then to Katara and bit her lip and pressed her chest together with her arms in a not so subtle form. Momo was the one who cut the tension when it started to chip loudly some of the cookies Zuko had brought making all of them laugh. 

“Look, Katara, I’m really sorry about all the times I tried to capture the Avatar, and the time I bounded you at that tree was a mistake” “It wasn’t when we made that a few nights ago” Said Jin in the open both to Zuko’s tease and to Katara’s surprise. “I just can’t forgive you that easily, it’s been a stressful year for me and my friends to feel like we can’t go anywhere without being chase, and you were always on our tail” “Oh he likes doing that” interrupted Jin to tease him even further and to make her blush “but I think you deserve a second chance, and although I’m not giving you one, I can’t turn you to the authorities, Jin loves you and Iroh seems happy here so it looks like you’re doing something good for once, I won’t interfere in you life anymore so you don’t have to worry about me, but I will come back to taste the other kinds of tea your uncles does” Zuko smiled a little “Thank you Katara” 

Katara nodded and stand up from her chair “You’re welcome Zuko” she went to the doorstep and waited for Zuko to open it with his keys. Then out of the blue Katara kissed Jin on the lips and grabbed her ass to the astonished look of Zuko, then she kissed Zuko and grabbed his ass too. “Thanks for keeping me company all day and Zuko consider that your tip”. “Jin, what did you two talked about all day?” 

A few days later Zuko was thrown into a crystal cave at Katara’s feet, he sacrified himself so that Jin and his Uncle were able to escape from Azula and her Dai Li agents. “What are you doing here Zuko?” Said Katara both angry and concern “Jin is fine if that’s what worries you” Katara was surprised by his statement “I’m not… I mean… I” “You can say you’re not, but I know how turned on you were for my girlfriend, even for me” She laughed “Oh yes because I was going to fawn over a firebender and over another girl” She said trying to convince herself “Come on, you were the one who kissed us and grab our asses so don’t try to lie to yourself”. 

Katara wanted to scream at him and runaway but he was right she had felt for lack of a better word horny with everything Jin had said to her all afternoon and her body betrayed her that night “It’s just that ever since my mother’s passing I’ve been trying to suppress that side of myself” she confess trying to explain him “A firebender raped and murdered her” Zuko was shocked of her confession, he gently put his hand in her shoulder “I’m sorry, I guess that’s something we both have in common. Come on” “Where are we going” “Let’s find an exit” “But it’s dark out there” He smirked and put a small flame on the palm of his hand “I know you hate me but sometimes being near a firebender is good, come Katara” 

She followed him through the dark tunnel, they must have been walking for over 10 minutes when they saw a beautiful and forgotten Earth Kingdom citadel “Woah” they both said in unison. Zuko extinguish his flame while he and Katara ran towards the river in the middle. Katara rapidly started drinking the water while Zuko splashed some of it on his face “How long were you trapped before I appear?” Katara exhale and responded “I don’t know, it felt like days, they only throw me inside on your sister’s orders, they gave me my water sack but it barely contained something so I had to ration it” “I’m sorry that they capture you, if it is of any consolation she set me a trap, I manage to give Jin and my Uncle a chance to escape” 

“You do care about them” She said “They’re the only family I have left” said him a little bummed out “Hey cheer up Zuko, maybe I don’t know you that well but I could never picture the Zuko from a few months ago getting it on with a girl, especially a girl who isn’t a princess or a member of the Fire Nation” “Is this supposed to get somewhere?” She closed herself to him “What I’m saying is that to that Zuko I would never have kissed him in a million of years, to this new Zuko I do want to kiss him” Zuko was about to protest when she touch his scar and kiss his lips. He felt everything in his body heating up “Oh you’re on” Said when they break out from the kiss. 

He started kissing her neck and going down which made Katara felt even more aroused than before, she remember the talk with Jin who told her that Zuko was amazing with his fingers and mouth, she felt it even more when he position himself between her legs devouring her with passion, lust and a skillfulness she had never felt before, it didn’t take long before she got to her climax. She took a moment for catch her breath before throwing herself over Zuko and engulfing his hard and hot member on her mouth. She would have never imagined herself eating the Fire prince on a dark cave. He let out a great moan and release inside her mouth, she eat all of his cum and lick her lips, she climb up his bare chest and kiss him once again while resting over him. 

“Do you want to keep going?” He said both shameful and exhausted. “Just be careful, I’ve never” She trailed off “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle” He kissed her on the lips and went down her body kissing every part of her aching and beautiful body. He kissed and finger her once again before directing his hard member towards her, he teased his tip making her beg “P-please Zuko” “Say it” I-need you” He went inside making her moan and shiver in pleasure, he started moving faster and harder. 

Katara wasn’t fond of touching herself due to her upbringing in the south pole she was never alone enough to do it, and when she traveled with Aang, Sokka and later Toph she always was smothering that she couldn’t even thing to do it or to even have a moment for herself. So she had to thank Zuko for doing this for and with her. She kept thinking that it was Zuko who was giving her this pleasure, not Haru nor Jet who were the first boys that made her feel tingle between her legs. She even picture what would’ve happen if he would have done this when he tied her to the tree many months ago. Before she could picture that an amazing sensation exploted on her legs and her impending orgasm took away her strength. She felt Zuko’s bursting inside her and staying inside of her then laying on top and kissing her lips while panting “You’re fantastic” He said. “You are too Zuko”. They fall asleep there. They didn’t bother to put clothes and drift into a deep sleep in each other arms. 

A loud crash woke them up and Zuko instinctively rose up in front of Katara to protect her, he never notice he was naked until “Nephew, why are you naked?” Zuko’s entire body blush once he realize that he was entirely nude infront of his Uncle, his girlfriend Jin and the Avatar. At least he wasn’t the only one ashamed because a gasp made him turn his head and see that Katara was trying to cover herself with some of her clothes that were laying a few meter away, she throw him his pants and shirt. Jin came up towards him “Seriously?¡ You couldn’t wait for me?” “Sorry Jin, maybe you can spank me later” Said Zuko trying to tease his girlfriend. “You guys are unbelievable” Said Katara standing up while fixing the rest of her clothes. 

“Katara!” Yell Aang while hugging her then turned to Zuko “Did you hurt her?! Why did you two were naked!” “That’s something we need to discuss later, we need to get out here” Said Zuko when a blast of fire impacted close to them “You’re not going anywhere Zuzu” Said the maleficent voice of Azula who appeared with an army of Dai Li. Zuko once again stepped infront of Katara and Jin “Oh look at you Zuzu, who would have guess that my own brother would get himself two peasants girlfriends, Mai will be disappointed to hear that” 

The fight started soon after with Zuko and Katara protecting JIn from the Dai Li attacks and Iroh and Aang facing off against Azula. The battle was intense making the whole cave shake and plummet in some parts. A few rocks almost fall over Katara making Jin tackle her out of the way “Are you alright?” Said Jin towards the beautiful waterbender she had underneath her, Katara kissed her “Does this answer your question?” “Seriously?!” Screamed Zuko who was having a hard time fighting the Dai Li alone. He picked them up and lift them from the ground “Hey you slept with her” “But we weren’t on a fight” “Can we talk about this later”. Zuko and Katara continued to deflect every attack the Dai Li throw them. 

Zuko saw when Aang enclosed himself on some crystals but he wasn’t paying attention to him, but instead at his sister who climbed up to a different position. He ran towards another direction and waited for Azula to make her move. When the Avatar levitated in the cave Zuko saw his sister making her movements for a lighting strike, he didn’t hesitate to try to redirect it. He manage to catch the lighting with the tip of his finger tips and launch it against the Dai Li, seeing many of them were on a small pool of water they were electrocuted but the cost was too much for his body and falling exhausted, Jin and Katara ran towards him “I’m fine, that was hard” was what he could say before falling asleep on the girls arms, before Azula threw another attack at his weaken brother the Avatar defended Zuko, Katara, Jin and Iroh and took them to the waterfall. Fleeing the scene. 

They reunited with Toph and Sokka who were happy to see Katara but weren’t ready to see Prince Zuko, General Iroh and an earth kingdom girl who they didn’t knew who she was. “What happen to him?” “He redirected a lighting from Azula “Wait you can do that?” Said Sokka shocked while Aang remained in completely silence seeing Katara tending Zuko’s small wounds. 

During their escape from Ba Sing Se Aang sit in silence holding Appa’s reins, Katara wanted to talk to him but decide to keep where she was hugging Zuko and Jin while the rest of the Gaang, the retired General and the Earth King slept. Times were difficult and an unexpected relationship wasn’t on her plans. Still she drifted into sleep while feeling Zuko’s warm body and holding Jin’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always be a Zutarian so if you want me to put some kind of an open relationship between Jin/Zuko/Katara now it's the time for you to tell me before the next chapter is written.   
> I tried not to be so explicit with what they did on Jin's house but it just occurred, don't now if the next chapters will get steamier so that's why the warning.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
